Luigi
Not to be confused with Luigi (ghost) the ghost-version of Luigi Luigi is Marios brother Luigi is the sidekick while is brother is in the spotlight Luigi did get his own games though: Luigi’s Mansion and Luigi’s Mansion Dark Moon also know as Luigi’s Mansion 2. And Luigi is getting a Luigi’s Mansion 3. Luigi is more cowardly then his brother, he does whatever it takes though to do anything, even save his brother. And thats a big bold for Luigi. Luigi also is made fun of (Lugi or Weegee) Luigi also likes to eat spagetti. Like his brother Mario. Luigi is taller and more skinny then Mario. He also has a Death Stare in Mario Kart 8. (tap to animate gif)]]Luigi is a great brother. Luigi first approach was on Mario Bros. Luigi also has a Year called: Year Of Luigi 2013. '''and that is why Luigi should have confidence in his self. And he is still equal (or should) to his brother, Mario. His Looks Luigi wears his normal uniform a-lot: * Navy Overalls * Green Shirt * Yellow Buttons * Luigi Hat * Brown Shoes * White Gloves Luigi normally wears that, but sometimes he has the Poltergust 3000 or Poltergust 5000 or has a Power-Up like a Super Star. Luigi normally is getting dirty though from Luigi’s Mansion to New Super Luigi U. Why He Is Cowardly (Theory) We feel like this is how Luigi is so cowardly and how he can try to fix it. Because Luigi can‘t do some things without getting scared. So please keep reading if you wish to read this non-scary theory: We think why Luigi is always scared is because a bad childhood. And we can’t blame him, he was captured as a baby meaning Baby Mario and Yoshi had to rescue him. Imagine how traumatized he must have been kidnapped as a baby leaving his brother to save him. Imagine, kidnapped as a baby. And that is why he loves his brother, Mario he doesn’t want him to get hurt nor, killed. But he is so traumatized that he is scared of alot of things. But he can still summon up the courage to save anyone he needs to save. So Luigi was traumatized from the '''beginning of his life. But.. there is more to come from this Theory going on. #2 part of Theory So now we know why Luigi is a coward right? Not really. Luigi also has some other parts to this this theory, in Luigi’s Mansion 3 there is a Slam function? Well if Luigi has the courage to get some BIG SLAM TO THE GHOSTS. Then he must be getting braver. But how? That‘s what the 2nd part of this Theory is for! Right now; so we know why Luigi is a coward but really how does he just slam the Ghost so not afraid with so much action? That what we will talk about. So we think that Luigi really is just done with the ghost and their behavior and kidnapping Mario so he just isn’t Mr Nice Luigi and slams them to the ground...so satisfying destroying his enemies to a glob “o” goo. Even More Info Luigi can never have enough info so here’s more! More Info (Mario Franchise) Quotes